


A Rocky Road

by ShadowYukiAngel



Series: Bridges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Fights, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story to Building Bridges, but can stand alone; Ginny and Daphne bump into each other after the quidditch incident, and this time there’s no-one to stop their fight. GWxDG</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  A Rocky Bridge

Ginny grumbled to herself under her breath as she moved through the corridors. She had left the common room in temper, informing the others that she meet them for dinner, which was where everyone else seemed to be, judging by the empty corridors. The Gryffindor just needed some time to herself, to let off steam – she had been wound up since her fight with Daphne earlier that day after the Sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had played Quidditch together.

She couldn’t get her head around it, the other Slytherins seemed fine; they were friendly and seemed just as willing to form friendships. Theo seemed even more eager, having offered her a dance the night before, and the kiss they had shared in the shadows. There was just something about Daphne that rubbed her the wrong way, Ginny could only put it down to the fact that she was Theo’s ex and a rival competitor for Theo’s affections.

Turning the corner to head down another corridor, she heard footsteps. Annoyed at the thought of someone else being around, Ginny sped her pace, wanting to get away.

“Well well, running away now that you don’t have your lion pack behind you?”

Instantly the fifth-year froze, anger bubbling up. Grabbing her wand she spun around, only to find Daphne’s wand in her face. “What do you want, Greengrass?”

“I want you to stay the hell away from Theo, Weaslette, he’s not up for grabs, got it?”

“Oh and he lets you speak for him, really? Maybe he’s realising that you and him are old news and he’d rather be with someone new who isn’t such a fucking bitch. And to be honest, I don’t blame him!”

“Fucking bitch!” Daphne started to cast, but Ginny was faster, punching with her left fist as her right contained her wand. Her fist connected with Daphne’s jaw with enough force to knock her back into the wall of the corridor. As the Gryffindor stepped closer, wand now in her left hand and her right hand pulled back, Daphne stepped to the step and reached up to grab her hair, yanking it to smash Ginny’s head against the wall instead, smirking at the cry of pain she received from the younger student.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Daphne’s smirk vanished as she gasped in pain at the knee in her stomach, her wand clattering to the floor and her grip on the red hair loosening. Ginny instantly took the opening, wand joining Daphne’s on the floor as her hands came up to push the older girl forcefully across the corridor into the opposite wall. A hand came up to grip at Daphne’s throat tightly as the other slapped her across the face.

Daphne cried out, arms trying to shield her face before she lashed out, nails scratching across Ginny’s left cheek, taking in lungfuls of air as she was released, Ginny backing and turning partially away at the stinging pain. Seeing an opportunity, and not one to pass one up, Daphne grabbed the other from behind, an arm across her neck and the other around her waist, pressing her face first into the wall she was facing while pinning her arms to her sides.

“Big mistake, little bitch, you’re not getting – AH!” Daphne cried out as Ginny’s teeth sunk into her arm, her grip loosening enough for Ginny to turn around, but was quick to start grappling against with her, body pressing close to stop the Gryffindor from escaping.

They were locked in a stale-mate, unable to move each other, when their gazes met and locked, full of anger and frustration with a hint of respect and admiration. All of a sudden they weren’t fighting with fists, nails and knees, but with lips and teeth, trying to dominate each other in the fierce, harsh kiss. Ginny pushed away from the wall and spun the two of them, showing Daphne against the wall without breaking the kiss. Hands started to grab at clothes, neither girl willing to be patient, careful nor gentle. It was mere seconds until both shirts were torn open and Ginny’s hands were grasping and fondling Daphne’s soft breasts, having pushed up her bra to do so.

At the gasp from the Slytherin, Ginny took the opportunity to take control of the kiss, sliding her tongue along Daphne’s to deepen the kiss, her knee sliding in-between Daphne’s legs and forcing them a little apart. Ginny’s hands firmly massage Daphne’s breasts, her hand then releasing the left so that her fingers could move to tease the pert nipple, pinching and twisting the sensitive bud, drawing gasps and groans from the other groan. Soon though, Ginny was giving gasps herself as Daphne’s hands started to return the pleasure on Ginny’s own pert breasts, Ginny increasing the pressure of her fingers in response.

Not to be outdone, Ginny abandoned Daphne’s lips, nipping sharply down the pale, blemish free neck, a pleased smugness flaring inside her at the red marks her teeth left behind. She ducked down further, shoving Daphne harshly back against the wall as the older girl tried to move, and caught a tender nipple between her teeth, biting lightly until she got a cry from above her. She released the tender flesh and started to soothe it with her tongue, licking over the bud as her hand continued to massage the soft flesh. Ginny continued to play with the bud, alternating between nips, licks and sucks before she swapped to the other side, giving it the same treatment. While she did so, her spare hand travelled downwards, sliding up Daphne’s inner thigh until her fingers could stroke over Daphne’s knickers, a thrill going through the Gryffindor at the light dampness she could feel.

Releasing Daphne’s nipple from her mouth, Ginny kissed her fiercely again, this time the kiss being more about exploration and mutual pleasure than battling with teeth and tongues to get one up on each other.

Ginny could feel herself become increasingly turned on, her nipples pert, at Daphne’s ministrations as well as the Slytherin’s responses. As she felt fingers stroking over her own folds with only her knickers in the way, her own fingers eagerly pushed the material aside to stroke in-between Daphne’s folds that they found.

Despite having only experience with herself, Ginny was quick to find the small bud that had Daphne instantly bucking into her and moaning into the kiss that took a more desperate, passionate turn. Able to feel slickness beneath her fingers, Ginny slid her fingers further back to slip one curiously up into the Slytherin.

Suddenly the exploration was over, Daphne returned the favour and soon the two were bucking against each other as one finger became two and then three as the two sought to pleasure each other desperately and receive it in turn. Ginny could feel heat growing in her groin and she cried out into the kiss as the explosive orgasm rushed over her, almost overwhelming her, and between her and the wall Daphne shook through her own release.

Ginny pulled from the kiss to pant into Daphne’s neck, hand pulling away to rest on her waist, eyes closed, as she came down from the incredible feeling.

The two revelled in the afterglow for several long moments before slowly pulling away. Silently Ginny picked up their wands, passing Daphne’s to her, before casting cleaning spells on the both of them. Having done so, she tucked away her wand and started to redress the other girl, Daphne silently allowing her to do so before returning the favour.

“No-one is to hear about this, got it?” Daphne muttered as she put away her wand and readjusted her skirt, unable to gather enough energy or hatred to really have a go at the other.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want this getting out either,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “This means nothing nor solves anything.”

“Correct,” Daphne responded, but couldn’t help the way they gazes caught once more, both girls remembering the intense pleasure they had felt mere minutes before.

She was moving before she could stop herself, pressing a fairly soft kiss to the Gryffindor’s lips. “See you around, Weaslette,” Daphne smirked to the shocked girl before turning on her heel elegantly, hair flipping over her shoulder as she did so, and walking away, hips swaying as she went.

Ginny could only watch, then grinning to herself, glad that their friends weren’t around this time to stop the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, comments are good and are very much appreciated :), so let me know what you think - Yuki


End file.
